clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Burpy678
--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi Im Merbat I Was Going To Give You Tha Welcome But It Doasent Matter, Cause If You Need Help Just Ask Meh! And In Your User Page You Can Put If Your A Boy Pr A Girl Say Something Of Cp Or Cpw, Cause Every User Has To Have Something In Their User Page, If You Want Help For Your User Page Just Tell Meh! Well Hope You Like These Wikia! Or Wiki! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Read Read ! Did you read ? I said nomination begins next week !!! --Hahahahahahaha Hello! I'm SBR09, that's my nickname. I am over 1,000 days old on Club Penguin, and I have been on Wikia for a year. If you need any help, just talk to me on my talk, and I will help you with any problems. Thank you for reading and please have fun on Club Penguin Wiki, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 19:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I saw your Barney Gumble avatar. I love The Simpsons, hate Family Guy, all that. Any Simpsons talk, just tell me on my talk page plz. Erm Sorry to tell you this, but Gamgee quit... - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Oh right, I was just bored and surfing some pages on the wiki. Oops... [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678/talk|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 20:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) u an editor? Do u edit a lot here? Sorry Sorry, but I thought that we were allowed to make articles like this on our user pages? Also, if you mean for the scavenger hunt thing then sorry. But quite alot of other people have done scavenger hunts. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678/talk|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 10:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for editing Hi Burpy, I am the owner of the toy code page! Meet me on CP, on the server mittens! Name: Metalgearboy. C you there!--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 09:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi Wanna meet up again? I will be on me.Mittens please. cya--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 12:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Party! Can you come to my party? Info on my page. Pkittycat 13:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Time The time is 11:00 AM Penguin Time. Pkittycat 13:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Wanna meet up? I'm bored and I have no homework, so you wanna meet up? Mittens. I lOve Pork will be there!!! Here's the...AWARD!! Here it is --Sonic was here! Talk To Sonic! Visit SCPB! 16:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet up? It is finally the holiday! Please meet me on mittens!!--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 15:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wanna Be Friends? Sonic has asked to be your friend. Would you like to accept? -Friend Request Bot Sure add yourself to my friend list on my page--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 20:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) VANDELIZATION SO STOP SPAMMING/VANDELIZING THIS AWESOME WIKI! RE: No, sorry for the confusion! I didn't mean ur user page, you can do whatever u want on it basiclly, I am talking about SOME of ur edits. You have made fake edits where u type something random down so you can get an edit. Like in the Spice of life Trivia Page, I found something. Here Sorry it's late. -- 21:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Join My Rabbid Army Your Invited To Join My Rabbid Army If You Would Like To Join Sign Your name At Rabbid Army Please join our club!!! Hey burpy, Metalgearboy wants you to join his club!--Join the MetalPorkRoxPink club! 11:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) come on! You can now sign up for our club!--Join the MetalPorkRoxPink club! 11:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet up? hi, wanna meet in mittens??? P.s I JUST SAW SITH CUB!!!! Wanna meet up? hi, wanna meet in mittens??? P.s I JUST SAW SITH CUB!!!! Hmmmm What does your penguin look like?? -- 20:57, October 28, 2009 (UTC) And I've made a country game!! Wanna play? Here It's all finished. -- 21:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Welcome To Sonic Island Thanks for joining the game! Start creating your country. -- 17:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ME HAZ QUESTION FOR YA Have I earned your award yet?? Cause we are good friends. -- 20:20, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well Sorry, it wasn't my idea, it was Shark's. -- 13:03, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! Sponge Shop Simpsons poster Your Simpsons poster is ready. There is one thing, though. You have not signed for Sponge Shop yet. Please sign up for Sponge Shop to get a SS page and I will put your poster on there. --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 01:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Quiz I've made a quiz that you can participate in!! It will take a lot of work, so give it all you've got!! --Sonic's Page Sonic's Talk Sonic's Blog 19:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) CPW:Best and worst Hi '''Burpy678', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 21:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Please Go To... Hi!!! Please But Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award Thanks You!--Merbat Talk to me! 20:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Hi Burpy! Hi Burpy, How Are You? By The Way, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) RE: Fire Sensei No, sorry I wish he did too. *Z WAS HERE 10:53 PST November 20, 2009 WINNER! You have won the first runner's up prize, The Limited Edition Fire Sensei! Ooooh, Ahhh! You might be voted next time!!! --Boomblox4 18:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Behold! The Fire Sensei! Congratulations, Fire Sensei. You are the new Fire Sensei and now have a very exclusive prize! Enjoy! Please help out with my new Event, Santa's Workshop! Heres your Starter Kit! Merry Xmas! --Boomblox4 12:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I did too My gold card was in a single pack!--I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 12:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Party! Category:G-Notice Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Wanna Meet? Hi, Wanna Meet At Cp Now, On Server Cozy At The Beah Ok? Bye!!! If Your Going Reply Me At Mt My Talk!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Again, Plz GoTo User:Merbat/Pictures --Merbat Talk to me! 16:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Sorry for being late You participated in my contest, and That week i wasn´t logging beacause of my exams. Receive this award for participating in my contest: File:Artistic_Participation_Price.png|Receive it The contests wil finish on the last day of January, the winners will be announced later. For more info, CHECK MY BLOG!! Patzi3 Vanish!!! --Patzi3 04:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Super Mario Bros. Oh, I only played Luigi cause I didn't have the Mario costume. But, the problem is, I'm going to be the one recording so, I'm really sorry. Whichever any other one you want is fine, just tell me. Bye! P.S. I'm gonna post ads for my play on my pages. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? Uh oh, MARIO TIME! 19:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Cogratulations for earning second award!! Here is your award, and I'm sorry it has another name, it is a serious mistake, and you my edit the award, with your name, anyways I'm relly sorry. And CONGRATS!! --Patzi3 18:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 02:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. Hello! Hi there Burpy! Can yu meet me on CP? Sleet in the Dance Club? Please Reply! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Friend Award! Hey Burpy! Here is a friend award! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Events RE: It will be due on the 17th. Sorry about that confusion! Good luck Burpy! Wow... I guess you made it... Umm.. Wow... Here is the link I guess... User:FawfultheGreat/Congrats!!! Friend Thingy Mick Bobber Hey, this is Adm1031! Do you wanna be friends on the Wiki? I like having friends, so talk to me ASAP. Bye! Adm1031 Super Mario Galaxy 2!!!!!!! Hey! I see you are counting down to Super Mario Galaxy 2. I really want it! I voted Yes on your poll. :D --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 13:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Come on Can you come on Muluk and meet me in my igloo? Coolgem50 is Thehulumdalek. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash! You are invited to my big bash! See my blog for more info! Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day party! Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You say your item id is 678... That means you are The Messiness!!! --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Burpy678! Hello, Burpy678!!! My name's Lm34gt45. You see, I've been watching the recent activity and seen you contributing a lot. That's why I've decided to become friends with you. Is that ok? See ya!!! Lm34gt45 on 1 July 2010 Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 00:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to this very important party on CP? Since July 2010 is the last month I will be a member on Club Penguin, I would like to celebrate with a special party. The party is on Monday, July 19 from 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm PST. It will be on the server Mukluk at my igloo on the map. There will be fun, games and... SNACKS! We might go and play some mini games like Card-Jitsu or Sled Racing. I will be inviting all my friends and we'll have a GREAT time! Could you please respond if you are coming? This party will be very important to me because it will be my last igloo party and membership party and I wand to get as many people as I can to come. If you can't make it to my party, that is fine. Thanks! Your friend, Pkittycat. --Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 01:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC)